


Wincest Prison Drabble

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Inspired by the ask: “alpha!dean making alpha!sam submit and be his prison bitch... do with that what you will”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Wincest Prison Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr months ago and I found it again so I’m posting it here

“Dean just- ah! Quit!”

“Shut up, you love it.” Dean growled against Sam’s neck. His younger brother was panting now, unable to control the way his body reacted to Dean fingers.

“Get off!”

“I’m tryin’.” Dean smirked to himself as he rubbed against Sam’s sweet spot, making the young alpha groan.

Dean’s rut had hit not even a day after they were locked up. He’d been aggressive with the guards and the other inmates, even Sam when he caught his brother eyeing a cute female nurse.

Something inside of Dean snapped and that’s how they found themselves in this situation. Dean had cornered Sam in the showers and forced him down. Sam fought like hell, kicking and cursing until Dean fisted his hair and shoved him to the ground.

“Gonna take my knot like a slut, my little bitch.” Dean’s lips twitched up into a snarl as Sam’s hole squeezed his fingers. He’d only had spit to slick up Sam’s virgin ass. 

“F-fuck you!” Sam groaned in spite of himself as Dean pressed the blunt head of his cock to Sam’s hole. He squirmed but it worked against him, resulting in him pushing back into Dean’s cock. “I’m not a fucking omega!”

“Yeah?” Dean huffed out, sweat dripping down his chest. Before Sam could spit out a response, Dean slammed his cock into the hilt. Sam let out a desperate cry and bucked his hips back against Dean. “You sure about that?” 

One of Dean’s hands wrapped around Sam’s waist, grasping his thick cock. Sam bit back a moan as he rocked to the rhythm of Dean’s sharp, precise thrusts. He couldn’t help but fuck his cock right into Dean’s waiting hand. “You’re fucking needy just like one.” 

Dean thrusted his hips against Sams ass hard, slamming his cock into his tight hole. His knot was quickly forming and he licked his lips. 

Sam had lost himself in the feeling now, submitting to the older alpha. With each of Dean’s thrusts, Sam’s body jolted forward on the water slicked ground. Dean continued his reach-around, precum slicking his strokes. He licked his lips at the knowledge Sam was getting off on this too. He was a good alpha for his baby brother.

Dean gave no warning when he popped his knot and pushed it passed Sam’s tight ring of muscle. Sam actually moaned in response, his own knot popping in Dean’s hand. Sam’s release spilled down Dean’s knuckles and dripped onto the floor. Sam’s body tensed when he felt the warmth of Dean’s cum filling him, his brothers fat knot keeping it locked inside.

Both brothers were vaguely aware of the other inmates watching them. They knew the two alphas were brothers and Dean smirked at how they now knew Sam was Dean’s. The alpha’s alpha.


End file.
